darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
P-P-P-Poker Face
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Optimus Prime The camp had many civilians in it, many who-- didn't want to be in Iacon, but wanted to be near it. Some who just needed shelter and others, needing some medical attention. No Autobot will turn anyone away, though there were a few exceptions to this rule. However on the very edge of the camp, sitting up on some ruble left over by attacks long before, is that of Optimus Prime. Rifle was indeed resting on his lap, but his optics looking distant. Mostly thinking, perhaps even daydreaming... +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 15. There were plenty of reasons for Goa to deviate a bit from his patrol path and swing near to Iacon. His dull roof made him practically blend into the ground, he discovered -- and if anyone noticed him, he was more than able to simply accelerate away without a word. Now more than ever, it was going to take some showing off for the roller to regain any respect in the Decepticon army... So he went. And kept going. And now he was practically on the heels of Iacon itself, which couldn't help but rattle his suspension a little. The drab car takes a wide circle, sweeping around the far-from-Iacon side of the camp, scanning ... +Roll: Optimus Prime rolls against its Awareness Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 12. Optimus Prime glanced over to at last spot something in the distance, close enough to get his attention and didn't recognize the form. First thought was to radio the troops to investigate, but-- He was out here, so there was no reason to trouble them since they were probably dealing with other pressing matters. Beside, the walk wouldn't harm him. The red Autobot commander then walks across the ground, the object was moving at not a fast clip, but could keep him out paced. However when Prime spotted what he thought he spotted, he then transformed himself and started to head in that direction now. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 15. This is all fascinating to the Decepticon... his scans go directly to his own databases, not his log. From what he'd researched, the Autobots had an altruistic front, sure, but a camp... he surveys eagerly. Were they manipulating these bots into doing something? Training them as fodder? He knew so much less about the war than he would've liked... At a rise in the terrain, Goa slows down to attempt to diagram the layout. That one could go to the report -- he didn't care. But now he was curious... he tries to get a better look at how everyone is behaving. The armored convoy can cover the terrain quickly, and covering it he is, he will soon be on Goa... What Goa may see is a sparkling running out from one of the metal homes, he runs up to a guard, and the guard then kneels down and gives him an energon ration, before rubbing his head gently. The child then glees before running back into the home once more. This is all he gets to see before massive head-lights swarm over his form and a large blare of a horn from the armored vehicle coming up behind him. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 8! The total roll was 2. Goa mutters to himself under the grumble of his own engine. "Better off than Cubi's..." he muses, and is about ready to turn around for a second half-pass, fading back into the background he appeared from. Then his afterburners flare for an alarmed tick at the riotous noise approaching from behind. Oh, to the pit... he admonishes himself for the lapse of composure, then runs a quick check of his systems, seeing that everything looks as normal as possible. It's probably just a supply vehicle, and this is some kind of supply route... has to be. It wouldn't have even been able to see his brand if it was coming from behind. Big transport convoys like that never have good brakes. Probably wants the little car out of the way. The bead of his scanner turns to check his six. Goa feathers his brakes and pulls away to one side, slowing down enough that the other vehicle might pass him, then quietly redirects fuel to his rocket engines. He's seen that windshield before. The large vehicle is indeed coming along side, the Autobot symbol brand easy to spot embedded into the armor. This-- was only common among /very/ few Autobots and very few wore those colors. Then the voice speaks up, matching pace, but no hostility shown. "..May I request of why you are out here?" The lights trail off, but he continues to match pace. One thing, it seemed the Armored Convoy actually was blocking the view from the guards. If that wasn't odd enough, it was the fact Prime was taking no hostile action, just a mere simple question. A thousand panics and a thousand suggestions blink through Goa's processor, forcing him to launch into a logical process of elimination. Autobot? Most definitely. Prime? Based on the appearance... Goa thinks back to his encounter in Iahex. Optimus hadn't attacked him then, but he had a reason... why now? The simplest and most likely answer, in the Decepticon's mind, is that he hasn't been recognized yet. He has no intention of compromising that, if it is the case, and this vehicle is giving him a moment's reprieve from others' observation, so why not play along? "Having a patrol around. Remembering why we're here... sir.... It's good to see." On second thought, maybe not such a good idea. Goa's poker face is horrible, and his poker voice is worse. +Roll: Optimus Prime rolls against its Awareness Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 16. "Uh-huh.." Prime remarks, keeping pace. "..is that so, soldier?" Prime ran the voice through his processor, he also ran the appearance. He remembered all of his Autobots, their faces, their forms, and their voices. He also kept a tabs on the Decepticons. The look was different, but he knew that voice. "..You don't do the best job at putting on a poker face.. however I won’t call on my forces to remove you from the area, I believe you know the way out. If you came here to start something, you would have done so. So I hope whatever it is that you were looking for, you found, and my single request from you now--" "--is take your leave.." He says this easily, no hint of anger, no semblance of even trying to transform and raise a weapon, or even hail the others. He was giving Goa a chance to leave on good terms, or on bad.. The choice was utterly his. "M-more so than you'd think..." Goa squawks. He hadn't been entirely deceptive, there was a tone of genuinity in his little report... but he also didn't know what he was looking at yet, and perhaps if he had, he would've sounded more sure of himself. His gears had halted up and grinded for a few revolutions, evidencing the precise moment when he realized the Autobots' commander wasn't buying his facade. But why? Primus' sake, he could worry about that later... This Optimus was a difficult character, no background, the way he'd saved Slipstream ... right now, he had to concern himself with leaving as gracefully as possible. "... thanks," the Decepticon blurts out, as he disappears into an exit back to the superhighway. Prime watches the Decepticon head off. Before he slowly brakes, it was about then he got a radio transmission and started to head in another direction entirely. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs